


Silver and Blood

by HaruTan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Broken!Viserys, Caring!Jorah, Dothraki are badass, Dragons, F/M, Hurt!Viserys, M/M, Mpreg, NO ONE KNOWS, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stop it Jorah!, Suicidal!Viserys, Viserys Really Just Needs A Hug, Viserys has a Dragon Too, Viserys is a Dragon Too, Who Will Provide This Hug?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruTan/pseuds/HaruTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viserys is so tired. What is he even fighting for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So. There aren't many Viserys-centred fics ANYWHERE, and as I love reading them, and the Viserys/Drogo pairing, I decided to write this.  
> It was originally supposed to be Drogo/Viserys but I have no idea where Jorah came from. And Drogo is still with Dany.  
> I also wanted Viserys to have a dragon too, Dany can keep hers.
> 
> This story focuses mainly on Viserys.

Viserys didn't know why he had to take back the iron throne really. He understood that it was rightfully his, and that the Usurper had to pay for what he did to their family, but he was starting to lose hope that it would actually happen, that he would manage to get it back. 

Daenerys was getting cosy with the barbarians here, she didn't seem to even be thinking about the fact that the only reason he married her to the savage was so that he could get an army to get his throne back!

But still, the fact remains that he is tired.

He isn't sure he wants the throne or the crown. He wants to go home, yes, but is all of this hard work and disappointment worth it? He knows no one likes him, not one person can stand him, so why is he still working so hard? Because he is the dragon? He knows that is a lie, he isn't the dragon any more than he is a lion. Dany though, she is the dragon, he can see it in the way she looked at those eggs when they were presented to her, he sees in the way she is protective of them, and the way she strokes them with such a loving expression on her face. He felt nothing for what are probably the last dragon eggs in the world.

And he's tired. So very, very tired.

He doesn't want to pretend any more, he doesn't want to have people look at him with such hate in their eyes, or fear. He wants to be loved the way Drogo loves Dany, because he can see the love in his eyes for her, the pride.

It's not that he want Drogo per say, but even Ser Mormont looked at Dany the same way, like she hung the moon and stars, his parents had been the same, and Rhaegar always had time for Dany, never him. Sometimes he feels they all knew that she would be the dragon and that he was nothing but a failure, a damaged toy that they could just throw away to start again with Dany.

He just wanted a little bit of that.

He stands in the back with Ser Mormont and watches his weak, pathetic sister, eat a whole stallion's heart and she only gags once, at the end, but she finishes the whole thing, and he feels hopeless. He isn't going to get the army that was promised to him, or the thrones which is rightfully his, he knows that now, as he watches the people around her chant with her, the love in their eyes as they look up at their Khaleesi and he knows there is not place for him here.

He goes to her tent, where he knows she keeps the eggs. He sits in front of them and looks them over. They are beautiful, but they don't feel like his, but what else does he have now? Nothing but these if he wants to go back home, and maybe that's where he needs to go now, because he wont get what he wants here, he realizes that the only thing left to him now is death, or starting over somewhere else, where no one knows his name, or where he came from, but he wants to go home at least one more time, to walk in the city he grew up in and maybe even see the dragon skulls one more time, and then, he doesn't care what happens.

As he goes to reach for one of them, he hears someone step into the tent. He tenses and wait for them to say something, but they don't. He reaches for his sword at his side and turns around to see Ser Mormont standing there.

“Don't let them see you carrying a sword in , you know the law” he says with that same condescending look he always seems to have for Viserys. 

He sheaths his sword back and turns back to the eggs, “It's not my law” he says, because it isn't, so why should he care when he won't be here long enough to be tried for it anyway.

He strokes his finger across the black egg, trying to see if touching them makes him feel any different about them, but it doesn't.

“They don't belong to you” Ser Mormont says, and Viserys freezes. He knows that, he can feel the way they feel foreign, strange, but familiar at the same time. Like something he's seen before, but that he never saw close up.

“I know” he whispers.

He stands and turns back to Ser Mormont, he looks him in the eye, and he can still see that the man is shocked. Perhaps it's because of the defeated look in Viserys's eyes, or the fact he doesn't sound like a spoilt child right now, and is agreeing with him.

“They aren't mine, but one dragon egg could buy me a ship, and I can't sit here and wait for Khal Drogo to get it for me, because he won't, unless Dany asks for it, and she won't because what use has she in giving me a ship? None.” as he says this he turns back to the eggs, he gives them one last look, then he turns back to Ser Mormont, the man looks really shocked now.

“I've been told since I was five years old that I am the last hope of the greatest dynasty this world has ever seen, but I have never been given anything like what was just given to her in that tent. Never. Not a piece of it. Am I really who they've been telling me I am? How am I supposed to carry this weight without what she has, hmm? Who can rule without love? She can have it. I don’t want it any more, I don’t want any of it any more.” as he is speaking he is walking closer to Ser Mormont.

“I just want to go home you see, Ser Mormont, because I don't know what I’m fighting for any more. I'm tired of fighting.” he whispers staring him in the eye. 

He tries to walk around him, but Ser Jorah grabs his arm. 

“Let me go” he whispers.

He does, and Viserys walks out of the stifling heat of the tent, into the stifling heat of outside.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, at the feast, he stands in the shadows as he watches women dancing, men feasting and laughing, and Dany, his beautiful, beloved sister is there smiling and laughing and happy, and he wants it too. He wants it so much he can't stand it. So he drinks and drinks, and he knows he's going to regret it if he gets drunk and does something stupid, but he can't seem to care, he just doesn't any more.

As the night carries on and he gets more and more drunk, he wants more and more what he was promised, he wants what she has, even if he has to kill for it.

He looks at her, sitting on her throne amongst these savages and he can't take it any more.  
He pulls his sword as he walks towards her, he sees Ser Mormont, he tries to stand it his way. “Put your sword away! They'll kill us all!” he whispers at him.  
“Keep away from me!” he shouts back, as he whirls on him with his sword pointed at him. Absolute silence now.  
“Viserys, please” Daenerys says, with a slight tremble to her voice.  
He spins back to look at her, he wants to know what that tremble was for, and he stumbles towards her, his sword falling a bit in his hand, he sees Drogo sit forward in his throne as he looks at Viserys's sword. Viserys looks down and realizes that it is pointing towards her stomach, her child, and he feels a moment of regret, because he can't take it back now, he doesn't even know how to.

“He never paid for you, you know” he says to her with a slight smile on his face, he doesn't mean it in a cruel way, just a statement of fact, but as he sees her handmaid translating for Drogo, he sees that he has been misunderstood, again. Dany understands, but she still looks as him in slight shock.

“I want what I came for, the crown he promised me, the crown they all promised me. I don't want you, or that halfbreed child you carry, he can keep you like the used whore that you are, filled with the seed of a savage beast, but I want my crown.” he glances over at Drogo, where the handmaid is still translating, then he looks back at Dany.

Drogo speaks then, his voice harsh, with a hint of anger.

“What's he saying?” he asks Daenerys.

“He says yes,” she starts, she pauses as she looks into his eyes, “You shall have a golden crown that men shall tremble to behold. You shall have all that you deserve.” She finishes.

He looks over at Khal Drogo, who is sitting there looking him straight in the eye as he glances back, then he look back to Dany, he is finally going get what he wants, the Khal is going to kill him, he can see it in both their eyes, and that's all he truly wants right now.

“Well that's all I wanted,” he tries to say with a smile, but it trembles, “What wa- what was promised” he tries to say it firmly, with a confident smile, but he stumbles over his words as he backs away from Dany. 

He glances over at Drogo again, and sees that he has a condescending smile on his face, one that promises revenge for his slight. He backs away more, still trying to keep the smile on his face.

Drogo stands and walks in front of Daenerys, he places a hand over her stomach where their child sleeps. He says “Qora mae” and Viserys feels hands grab at him, one breaks his arm and he screams. He starts fighting them on instinct, because this is what he wants. They pull him back further, and push him down to the ground, Drogo walks up to the women cooking something over a large pit, he says something to her that Viserys can't hear over the sounds of his own screams as the one holding his broken arm twists it around and pushes him further to the ground, so that his face is pressed against the floor. He hears the clink of something metal hitting metal, and he realises that that is how he is going to die, with a true golden crown. 

The blood riders holding him down, grabs at his clothes, they rip his jacket and shirt off him first and then they yank down his trousers, he hears Drogo behind him saying something to the men and the tighten their hold, and he realises that instead of a swift death, he is going to be humiliated in front of all these people first.

“No!” he starts his first sounds of protest other than the screams of pain from his arm.

“Dany, please!” He pleads with her turning his head to look at her, but she just stares back, with an emotionless mask on her face.

Jorah stands next to Daenerys and tells her to look away, but she just keeps looking.

“No.” she says, so simply.

He feels Drogo's hands on his hips, as he aligned himself to Viserys's virgin entrance, and he sobs, and struggles some more, but the men tighten their hold again, and his broken arm is twisted more, he screams again. 

“Now you will be filled with the seed of a savage, and then you will have your crown” Drogo says, with his heavily accented voice, as he pushes in without warning, and Viserys screams louder than before, he feels like he is being torn in two.

“Stop!” he begs, but Drogo just starts thrusting in deeper, and harder and faster. He tries to struggle out of the hold the men have on him, but he can't get loose, and his arm hurts more, but the pain from inside him is sharper, he's going to die like this, before Drogo even finishes with him. He feels something warm run down his thighs, and he's sure it's blood.

Finally, after what feels like a lifetime, Drogo pushes in with one last, harsh thrust, and spills himself deep inside Viserys. He pulls out without any mercy and Viserys cries out again before returning to his quiet sobs.

Drogo gets up and walks back over to the pot of now molten gold, and picks it up, he barks something at men holding Viserys and they pull him up onto his knees from where he collapsed on the ground, and his whole back and legs ache. 

He stands in front of Viserys and says, “Now, a crown for a king” and pours the boiling gold over his head, and Viserys screams, expecting pain, but it barely feels warm, he feels it trickling down his naked body, and down his thighs, but he still feels nothing more than slight warmth. He breaths harshly, starting to panic, because No, he was supposed to die! 

He wanted to die!

The khalasar holding him let got of his arms and he falls forwards again.

He hears Daenerys whisper “Fire cannot kill a dragon”.

“NO!” he shouts, “Kill me! KILL ME!” he shouts again, sobbing in despair. “Please!” he whispers.

But they all just stand there, staring at him like they have no clue what to do, he keeps begging but no one lifts a finger, and he remembers that they cannot shed blood on the ground of their sacred city. 

He crawls to where his clothes are on the ground around him, and reaches for his dagger among them, he picks it up before anyone can stop him and has it at his throat when a hand closes around his before he can make a cut deep enough to kill him.

“No! Please let me do it, let go!” he pleads, struggling away from whoever it is, looking over his shoulder he sees Dany is standing alone and realises that it's Jorah who is holding his hand.

Jorah pulls the dagger out of his fingers, and picks him up bridal style, keeping his arms away from Viserys's broken one.

“I told you” he says to Dany, and then carries him out of the tent.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else notice that I kept writing Ser Jorah's name wrong? Because I sure didn't. It's fixed now though.  
> Hmm, what else? can't really think of anything actually.  
> Translation for the Dothraki is at the bottom of the page.   
> Enjoy.

Jorah carries Viserys into his tent, Viserys is still weeping in his arms, begging him to end his life but Jorah can't grant him that, not when he knows that he can help him, because that's all Viserys needs; a little help.

He lays him down on his bed, and goes to get a wash basin and wet clothes, when he returns he finds Viserys has crawled onto the ground near the fire pit, and has a hand in the flames, playing with the fire, tears are still running down his face, but the sobs have stopped at least.

“Come back to bed, Viserys” he says quietly, as he moves closer to him.

“I never really believed in the stories about dragons and fire, you know” Viserys says in a weak trembling voice, he sniffles as he sits up a bit, wincing as he does.

“and yet here you sit, with your hand playing in the flames as if it was water.” Jorah says deadpan.

He isn't surprised that Viserys wasn't burned by the fire. He had heard that the power of the dragon only shows to the Targaryen's in their time of need, or when they prove they are worthy. 

He approaches Viserys cautiously, after putting the basin and cloth down. 

“Come here, we aren't all immune to fire.” he tells him, and Viserys glances at him from next to the fire. The look in his eyes truly chills Jorah, he looks hopeless and defeated. Broken.

Viserys takes his hands out of the flames and crawls every so slowly towards Jorah, his eyes glancing back towards the pit every now and again. When he is close enough, Jorah lifts the clothe out of the water and squeezes some of the water, then he starts wiping at Viserys's face.

Viserys flinches away when the clothe first touches him. “It's cold,” he explains when Jorah halts his movement, thinking he had hurt him or scared him.

The water in the basin is warm to Jorah though, and he tells him as much.

“I don't know what's wrong with me, I feel cold.” Viserys shivers when Jorah starts wiping at his face and neck again.

“You can go sit back by the fire when I am done.” Jorah tries to hurry up tending to Viserys, when he gets to his lower back and buttocks, he quickens his pace even more, even as Viserys flinches away, he tries to keep an impersonal touch, and do it as quickly and efficiently as possible. When he is done, he sets his arm as tight as he can, then he lets him crawl back to the flames. This time, instead of just sitting near them, Viserys practically climbs into the pit and lays down. He seems to find comfort in the fire.

Jorah lets him.

 

* * *

 

 

When morning comes, Viserys is still in the fire pit, and the fire is still going slightly, but not roaring like last night, so he can see Viserys' face through the flames, and he can see that he is still crying even in his sleep, and that when his tears splash onto the coals underneath him, they hiss and steam straight away.

He gets up out of his bed, and starts getting dressed, and when he's almost done and is washing his face, he hears Viserys stir. He sits up in his bed of coals and rubs the tears still on his face away, then he looks up at Jorah. “Thank you, Ser Jorah, for looking after me when you had no reason to. Especially after all I've done and said to you,” he starts, “but please-” Jorah cuts him off, because he knows what he's going to ask. “The answer is no.” he says simply, he hears Viserys sob again, but he ignores him for the moment and finishes getting dressed.

“Stay here,” he says to him, “I'm going to speak to Khal Drogo, and find out if he'll let you travel with us still.” he makes his way over to the entrance of the tent, then turns back to look at Viserys.

“You won't find any weapons in here so don't bother looking. Don't walk out of here, under any circumstance, until I come back.”

Viserys just looks at him and then turns back to the flames. He takes that as agreement and walks out to find Khal Drogo, and try to convince him not to kill Viserys, and let him travel with them.

 

He finds the Khal outside, training some of the younger boys with the rest of his Blood Riders.

“ _ **Khal Drogo, may I have a word with you?”**_ he bows slightly to the Khal respectfully, as he addresses him.

“ _ **Is this about the ifak?”**_ Drogo turns to him.

Jorah nods, and Drogo starts walking towards Jorah's tent.

Jorah follows quickly behind him.

Drogo enters the tent and finds Viserys sitting in the flames, where Jorah left him that morning. He pauses at seeing him there, but doesn't approach him more than to sit in one of the chairs near the pit.

He looks at Viserys, who is looking back at him from under his eyelashes, he is trembling and won't look him in the eye as he would have done before.

“ _ **Anha vazhak yeraan thirat.”**_ Drogo looks at Viserys as he says this, then back at Jorah so that he can translate.

“He says that he will let you live, that means you can still travel with the horde”

“ _ **But you will travel by foot, you don't deserve a horse, you will find your own shelter, or whoever has pity enough to give you it, you will find your own food, and hunt on your own, you don't deserve the food that is for my people, and you will be lower than the lowest slave.”**_

 

Jorah looks sad as he translates this, as he knows the fate of the slaves that travel with the horde, and being lower than them when they don't have any ranking and favour with the Khal, and after the very public humiliation last night, everyone will assume that he is fair play, and he really will wish for death then.

 

Drogo leaves after that, and then Jorah turns to Viserys, “You will stay in my tent when we aren't moving, and when we are you will stay close to my horse,” he starts as he turns to give him some clothes to put on, “I won't be able to give you any food, though, Drogo specifically said that you aren't allowed the food that is hunted for the horde, so you will have to find your own, I will teach you how to hunt, but you must be careful around the rest of the horde, as you are lower then anyone in the horde, and they will not be merciful after they saw you threaten their Khaleesi.” 

Viserys says nothing as he get dressed in the clothes Jorah gave him, he washes his face in the wash basin, and then he goes to stand closer to the fire again.

“We need to start packing up, we'll be moving today.” Jorah tells him as he starts picking up his things, the tents will remain when they leave Vaes Dothrak.

 

Two months later, they have settled into a routine of Viserys walking beside his horse, holding onto the bag with the few belongings left to him, which is mostly clothes, and one hunting knife that needs to be sharpened badly, and a comb he made out of some bones. His hair had gotten longer, and he had to hold it back with a piece of leather.

He hunts with Jorah when they stop to rest, and he has learnt to hunt for himself, but he knows it's not safe for him to be alone, he sees the way the rest of the horde looks at him, like they have never seen anything as dirty as him, they call him  _**Khal Rhae Mhar** _ and  _**Ifak** _ , as they walk passed him, whispering amongst themselves. 

This morning he woke up throwing up, he knew this was going to happen sooner or later, he knows what's wrong with him, and from the way Jorah looks at him when he wakes up to the sounds of him being sick he knows too. He doesn't know how he's going to handle it when it becomes more obvious what's happening to him, but he's hoping to keep it hidden for as long as he can, before Drogo finds out and has him killed, or if Daenerys finds out. 

Their stopping again for the night and setting up camp for a few days, Dany it seems, has gotten tired of being on horse back, and for once Viserys is grateful to her.

He has to go hunting again tonight, he's running low on food, not that he's eating much of it right now, and what he does eat comes right back up anyway, but he knows he has to eat anyway.

 

After all the tents are up and he's put his things away in Jorah's tent, he goes out with him to forage near the small cluster of woods that they've stopped at, and hunt for a few small animals that he can keep fresh while they are on the move.

He finds a couple herbs and berries that he can make into a soup, and a few vegetables that are native only to this land. He has come to learn a lot in the short time he has been providing for himself. It's not that he hasn't had to do this before, but it has been a while since he and Dany last had to fend for themselves, and getting back into the mindset is hard after being in luxury for so long.

He goes to a small river that seems to run through the small forest to wash off and fill his water skins, since he isn't allowed water that belongs to the horde. 

He hasn't made any friends in the horde, but he has learnt a little Dothraki from observation, even though he said he would never learn it, and a little from Jorah, but as he has no one to actually talk to, he hasn't had much practice with it. 

He strips and steps into the cool water, he shivers from the cold, it feels like ice to him, but he has to wash whenever he can, as wont be able to when the horde is moving, he has to save whatever water he gathers for drinking.

He quickens his pace, starting to get cold, and walks in deeper to rinse off, when he feels something hard brush his foot, he tentatively touches it again with his foot to get a feel of it. It feels scaled, and round. He touches it again. Oval? He dives under the water and touches it with his hands, he picks it up and stand up in the water, rubs the water out of his eyes and looks at it.

In his hands he holds a metallic silver and blue egg! A Dragon egg! 

It looks slightly bigger than the ones given to Daenerys, but not by much, and holding it in his hands he feels a warmth run through him, like he has finally found the one thing he has been missing, the one thing that will make his life worth living!

He gets out of the water and walks over to where he left his clothes and food, and sits down on his clothes to dry.

He runs his hands over the egg, stroking it and feeling it's warmth. He can tell it's alive, he can feel the life sleeping inside it.

Viserys is so distracted by the egg that he doesn't see the Khalasar approaching him from behind, and that proves to be a mistake.

“ _ **Os!”**_ he hears from behind him and freezes. Clutching the egg to his chest.

“ _ **Theif! You have stolen from the Khaleesi!”**_ one of the Khalasar behind him turns out to be Rakharo, one of Daenerys's personal guards.

“ _ **Vos! Anni!”**_ He shouts as Rakharo tries to rip the egg from his grip.

“ _ **Anni!”**_ he screams again when Rakharo finally gets it out of his hand, he goes to reach for it again, and Rakharo smacks him hard across the face, Viserys falls back to the ground but he gets up quickly, to reach for the egg again.

“ _ **Yer ojila, anni!”**_ he scrambles after him as Rakharo backs away with the egg in his arm. He points at the two other khalasar with him and tells them to grab Viserys.

They dragged him, naked as he is, to the Khal's tents, ignoring his pleas and denials the whole way.

When they get to the tent, the men throw him to the ground at Drogo's feet, and Rakharo tells the Khal that he found him with the egg in his hands, and that he believes Viserys stole it from Daenerys.

Just as Rakharo finishes his story, Daenerys walks into the tent, having heard the commotion probably, and see the egg in Rakharo's arms.

“ _ **Fini hazi?”**_ she asks calmly.

“ _ **The ifkar has stolen from you, Khaleesi! We found him at the river with this egg!”**_

“ _ **Yer ojila!”**_ Viserys protests, and both Drogo and Daenerys look sharply at him.

When he sees that he has their attention he says _**“Anni!”** _ hoping that Drogo will believe him.

“ _ **Hash yer asti k'athijilari?”**_ Drogo asks him, directly.

“ _ **Sek!”**_ he replies, looking down.

“ _ **Where did you get it, then?”**_ Drogo stands up from his seat. He walks up to Viserys.

“ _ **Akkovaras.”**_ he commands, and Viserys scrambles up, holding his hands in front of himself self-consciously.

“ _ **Asto!”**_ Rakharo shoves him forward more, until he is standing closer to Drogo than he ever wanted to be since the last time. 

“ _ **I found it in river.”**_ he says in the broken Dothraki he knows.

“ _ **It isn't one of mine, Drogo.”**_ Daenerys finally speaks up from where she is standing behind Drogo.

“ _ **It is really his?”**_ Rakharo asks, confused.

“ _ **It would seem so. You know our law, if a man finds something when hunting, it is his. Return the egg to him.”**_ Drogo commands the Khalasar, and Rakharo shoves the egg at his chest.

Viserys falls to the ground clutching it to him.

“Thank you, Dany.” he says.

“You may leave.” she nods at him.

Viserys gets up and walks out of the tent, still clutching the egg to his chest. He walks back to the river to get his things, and put the egg in his bag while he dresses.

“Viserys!” Jorah runs up to him, appearing from the edge of the forest.

“I can't leave you alone for a minute with out you getting in to trouble?” he demands rhetorically as he grabs Viserys by the arm and drags him back to his tent.

When they get there, Jorah throws him to the bed.

“Stay!” he barks when Viserys tries to get back up. 

“I didn't get in trouble, you brute!” he hurls back at him. “That savage had it wrong! It's mine! MINE!” he shouts, gripping his bag closer.

“Alright.” Jorah accepts.

Viserys is panting, tired from being dragged around all day, and carrying all that extra weight with him hasn't made it easier. He wants to sleep.

“Please Jorah, can't I got to sleep now, please?” he begs, he's getting good at begging.

Jorah nods, and Viserys strips again and crawls into the fire pit, which is still flaming, and he knows Jorah leaves it on even in this heat just for him. He falls asleep with the egg wrapped in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ifak : Foreigner  
> Anha vazhak yeraan thirat : I will let you live  
> Khal Rhae Mhar : Sore-foot king  
> Os : Don't move  
> Vos : No  
> Anni : Mine  
> Yer Ojila : You're wrong  
> Fini hazi? : What's that?  
> Hash yer asti k'athijilari? : Are you speaking truthfully?  
> Sek : Yes  
> Akkovaras : Stand up  
> Asto : Speak  
> There. Now you've learnt some Dothraki! aren't you proud?


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking me so long, but I want this to be perfect, and I just haven't had any good ideas for this. Cause to be honest, when I started writing this, I had no clear direction where I was going, I just wanted to see what would happen if Viserys was a dragon too, and if he had an egg and I want to follow canon as far and as much as I can, but well. We'll see where we end up.
> 
> Wow. So after that ranting, here's the next chapter.

Viserys isn't sure how he knows this, but he knows that to hatch his egg, he must offer a sacrifice with it. A life for a life. He knows that he has to allow it to burn with a sacrifice for it to hatch, but he isn't sure the time in right. He needs to wait for the perfect time and then he can. He doesn't trust anyone enough to leave the egg in the tent when he goes out to hunt or forage, so the egg is always with him.

He is getting bigger, he can feel it. The sickness has mostly passed now, but he is still nauseous from time to time, he gets tired more easily now, Jorah can see it too, and in his bid to keep him safe, they have taken to riding at the back of the horde. He can't walk that fast, the egg weighs him down too, but he doesn't trust anyone enough to let it be carried, and Khal Drogo still wont allow him a horse, or even to ride in the cart with the slaves, and it's starting to take it's toll on him.

He keeps walking though, because if he doesn't they will definitely leave him behind, and for the first time since this whole mess began, he thinks he might not want that. If he dies, who will look out for his egg? Dany can't because he isn't hers, and  _ he _ wants to live. Viserys can feel it.

Khal Drogo has promised Daenerys that he will take the iron throne, he knows they have been speaking of it, and that Drogo has taken an oath to cross the Narrow Sea for her, but Viserys isn't sure he wants to go with them. He isn't sure he wants to be with them right now, but Jorah says that his best chances of survival are with the horde. He isn't completely sure how that is, but Jorah won't let him go anyway, so what choice does he have if Daenerys does cross the sea, with an army, to take back the iron throne. He won't be a problem at any rate, seeing as he doesn't even want it any more, so she can keep it.

But if they do go, he does want to see home again.

With the promise of war, the Dothraki are starting to raid more villages, because they need to finance this war, and they need ships to cross the sea, ships they don't have.

Viserys can tell that Daenerys doesn't like what she is seeing, the killings and raping, burning down of other people's history and way of life. He doesn't much like it either, it makes him queasy and reminds him of what happened to his own family, but who is he here to speak? 

They are raiding a village to the south-east of Vaes Dothrak, relatively peaceful he hears from the slaves, but the Khalasar take what they want.

After the battle, and when the village is a smoking ruin, the  _ Dothrakhqoyi  _ round up the women to take as slaves and rape, is when Daenerys has had enough. She orders them to stop. The khalasar are not pleased that this strange woman is commanding them, by they cannot do anything but obey their Khaleesi. 

Mago, one of the men most upset about the fact that he can't enjoy his spoils, goes to complain to Drogo, and when he orders the women to be given to Daenerys, seeming amused by her strange ways, Mago decides to take it out on Viserys.

Maybe it was because he saw that Dany hadn't stopped Drogo from raping him, and that Drogo had lowered his rank until he was under the slaves by not allowing him a horse, or to ride in the carts with the rest of the slaves, and thought that meant Viserys was fair game.

Mago waited until everyone was busy packing up the spoils they had gotten from the raid, and then he acted.

Because of Viserys's “exile”, he wasn't allowed anything from the raids themselves, and so he usually stayed near Jorah's horse, stroking his egg. That's what he was doing when Mago grabbed him. Viserys held the egg tightly, thinking it was one of the Khalasar who still thought the egg shouldn't belong to him, until he saw that it was Mago, and he understood what was happening.

He struggled and tried to scream, but Mago slapped him across the face hard enough to make his vision fade black for a second. He didn't stop trying to scream though, because while he had no hope that Daenerys would stop him, he thought Jorah might at least hear and try to stop Mago.

“ _ **Oho, Govak!”**_ Mago held him down in the mud behind one of the smouldering ruins of what used to be a temple.

He screams and struggles more, because this time he cannot afford to let this happen to him, not while he's trying to be careful, and not while he has his egg with him.

Mago strikes him again when he wont shut up, and this time his vision darkens for longer, and by the time he regains hit wits, Mago has his trousers by his ankles, and he can hair him taking of his own clothes, and he really doesn't want this!

Just as he feels Mago place his hand on his waist, he hears Jorah's voice.

“ _ **Nakhi!”**_ he shouts, reaching for his sword, hurrying towards them with Daenerys and her handmaidens, and guards behind him. Mago stands up to face Jorah, also reaching for his **_arakh_**.

Jorah has it out of his hands before he has time to react.

While Jorah's fighting Mago, Viserys is trying to sit up and pull his clothes back on, but every time he does, he's head spins and he can't continue. He pulls his clothes up while he is still laying on the ground, and curls into a ball, with his egg clutched tightly, still, to his chest.

Jorah and the other members of Daenerys's guard tie Mago up to take him to be presented to the Khal, and Daenerys approaches Viserys where he is still on the ground with his eyes clenched shut.

“Viserys?” she reaches down to touch him, and he flinches away from her and scrambles to get away.

“Viserys, I'm not going to hurt you,” she pleads with him, but he can't trust her again, she let this happen to him before, he isn't sure she would have stopped this if not for Jorah.

He crawls backwards away from her, still holding his egg with one arm, his other wrapped around his abdomen.

“Viserys!” he hears Jorah call to him, and he turns to face him. “Are you alright?” he asks, helping him up from the ground. “I thought I told you to stay with the horse.” he says, checking him over for any injuries other than the one done to his face.

“I did.” he whispers, voice hoarse from screaming.

Jorah runs his hands over him checking him still, his hand lingers on Viserys' stomach as he looks him in the eye.

“I'm fine!” Viserys exclaims, pulling away and turning to Daenerys to see if she noticed, but she is speaking to one of her guards who seems to have returned. “Drogo asks for our presence. All of us.” she sees that Viserys was turning to go back to the horses.

“No!” Viserys protested. “I don't want to be in that savages presence any more than I need to be! I haven't done anything wrong!” he backed away from them.

“Viserys,” Jorah started reaching for him, and he spun around and ran as quickly as he could. He could still hear Jorah calling his name behind him, and Daenerys too, but he couldn't. He couldn't stand to be in the same space as that man again so soon, he won't survive it!

It's getting more and more obvious what's wrong with him, and he can't afford for them to find out just yet either.

He reaches the edge of the village, which happens to be the coast.

He sank to his knees in the sand, still holding his egg and his stomach. He didn't understand what he did to deserve all of this, sure he was an insufferable swine to most people, always spouting off about what rightfully belongs to him, and he was cruel to Daenerys but it worked out for her in the end, so why couldn't he have some peace now? He sacrificed so much for her, and he understands that selling her like she's worth nothing was wrong, he understands! But how did being  _ raped  _ _ and almost murdered again and again mean justice? _

He feels tears run down his face, and he couldn't stop the sob that came with it.

He wanted to lie down and die, but he could feel  _ his  _ thirst to survive, and for that he had to survive, and so he would stay there until he got a hold of himself, and then he would crawl back to Daenerys, Jorah and Drogo, and  _ beg _ like the Begger King he is.

When he does get back, goes to Jorah's tent, but doesn't find him there, so he sits down in front of the pit and places his dragon egg on it, he watches it heat up, and he listens to the life inside.

The tent flaps open and Jorah walks in, he looks surprised to see him.

“You're back?” he walks up to Viserys and sits down next to him, looking at the egg as well.

“Where else would I go? I wouldn't survive in this place alone.” he doesn't look away from the egg.

“Do I have to go and _beg_ Drogo to let me stay and not kill me? Or would that be the dear _Khaleesi_ that I have to beg?” 

“You don't have to beg anyone, you can stay, and Mago was killed for challenging the word of his Khal, and Drogo is going to give you his horse.”

“Why?” he finally looks away from the egg, turning to look Jorah in the eye.

“Because Daenerys asked him to, and because Mago disobeyed his Khal. He never had the right to try what he did, Drogo didn't say you were to be made into anyone's whore.”

Viserys laughed. Not a happy laugh, but one dripping in misery.

“They learned it from him!” he exclaims, turning back to the egg and picking it up.

“What the Khal does, doesn't mean that the Khalasar have the same rights. What belongs to him doesn't belong to everyone.”

“Oh! So I belong to him, now?” he turns away from Jorah to start taking his clothes off.

“In a way, yes.” Jorah says, turning to give him privacy.

Viserys says nothing and climbs into the fire pit, pulling his egg closer, laying down to sleep.

“We will be leaving in the morning.” Jorah finishes, getting changed and climbing into his bed.

 

Drogo is ill. Everyone knows it. He got ill from an infected cut he got from Mago. A woman from the village they raided supposedly was healing him, but Viserys could see from the look in her eyes that she wasn't really doing anything to help him, she wanted him dead for what he did to her village. Not that he blamed her, but Drogo was supposed to take them home, so that Daenerys could take the throne and he could see his home. So he's going to help them.

He knows if he doesn't Daenerys is going to do something reckless. He hears the whispers among the Khalasar that the woman, Mirri Maz Duur, is a witch. He believes it.

He is riding next to Jorah, near the front, watching the way Drogo is swaying on his horse, and he sees when Drogo falls off his horse. The Khalasar are quiet. Daenerys orders them to stop, and she tells Qotho, one of Drogo's Dothrakqoyi to fetch the witch, when she comes, she tells Daenerys that she requires a sacrifice to help Drogo, and that is when Viserys has heard enough.

“What kind of healing magic requires that you take a life to heal? Move, witch.” he pushes her aside and falls to his knees next to where Drogo lays on the ground unmoving, Daenerys at his side.

He places his hands over the wound and closes his eyes and whispers _“Gienan”_

And the wound starts to heal.

As his healing, Viserys is focused, sweat is beading on his forehead, but he can still feel the infection tearing it's way through Drogo, so he keeps going. He feels like he's going to pass out but he still keeps going.

He hears a commotion behind him, and then he hears Daenerys scream, and he stops, and spins around to see her fall on her belly, her pregnant belly.

Jorah is fighting Qotho, who he assumes is who has pushed Daenerys down, he was going to kill him, saying it wasn't his place to interfere with the natural order of things. Viserys can tell that what he really wanted was for Drogo to die so he can take his place.

Daenerys looks like she's in pain, she's gone into labour, and Viserys tries to get to her, but he can't stand up, his knees are weak. He starts crawling, but Jorah and Qotho are still fighting, they are between him a Dany, and getting between them would mean death for him, and then he definitely can't help Dany, so he stays where he is.

He hears Drogo groan behind him, he turns and sees Drogo's eyes open.

“ ** _Daenerys, is that you?”_** is the first thing out of his mouth.

“ ** _Vos, Viserys.”_** he answers, turning back to watch Jorah and Qotho still fighting.

He sees Drogo try to sit up from the corner of his eye.

“ ** _Vikovareras”_** he tells him, not taking his eyes off the fight in front of him.

Finally, Jorah takes a killing swing, and Qotho drops dead to the floor, and Viserys tries to stand again, his knees give out and he falls again.

“Daenerys!” Drogo has sat up, and he can see that Daenerys is hurt.

Daenerys looks up sharply at the sound of his voice, and a smile comes to her face, but it's quickly replaced by a look of pain.

“ _ **Take me to her, please!”**_ Viserys tells Drogo, but he looks at him again, and strikes him across the face.

“ _ **Is this your doing, govak?”**_ he barks at him, getting to his feet.

Viserys can't get back up, his too weak. _**“Vos!”**_ he struggles to get out, his hands going to his belly.

The Khalasar see that Drogo has gotten back to his feet, and they back away in fear. Viserys hears them saying they are all cursed for interfering with fate.

He sees that no one goes to help Daenerys.

Drogo ignores them and goes to Daenerys's side, he takes her hand and kisses her head. Him and Jorah pick her up and take her into the tent that had been set up when they had stopped, Viserys tries to get up to follow so he can help his sister, but he can't even sit up.

Mirri Maz Duur, the witch seems to be the only one that will help, and Viserys tries to warn them of her intentions, but he can barely whisper, he's too weak to even speak at this point, healing Drogo took a lot out of him. And then it's all black.

He wakes up later on a bed, in what looks like a tent, but not Jorah's. He is laying on his side, with his arm wrapped around his belly.

“Are you awake?” Jorah comes into view in front of him, he is kneeling in front of the bed Viserys is in.

With a jolt, he sits up, with his sister's name on his lips, when he sees her asleep next to him.

“Where's the baby?” he asks when he doesn't see him laying next to her, or anywhere in the room.

“You were right about the woman, Mirri Maz Duur. She sacrificed him to her god, she said it was revenge for burning her temple.” Jorah stands up and walks to a table in the middle of the tent, he picks up a tray of food and brings it to him.

“Eat.” he says laying it on his lap, but Viserys can't even see the tray through the tears in his eyes.

“I told him to take me to her! I tried to get to her, but I was too weak to stand!” his voice trembles out.

“I could've helped!” He sobs out.

He covers his face with his hands.

“What did you do to Drogo?” Jorah asks him when his tears have stopped.

“I healed him,” he says simply “And he slapped me to the ground and got my nephew killed because he wouldn't trust me.”

Jorah was silent.

“They know.” Jorah says quietly, and Viserys's head snaps up sharply from where he was looking at the tray, fear in his eyes.

“No.” he whispers.

Jorah just looks at him, and he can tell from the look in his eyes that it is the truth.

“So?” he asked wearily

“They wanted to wait until you were awake to discuss it.” Jorah answered. “Finish your food.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I feel like I'm torturing Viserys but I felt like he hadn't suffered enough, so..   
> wow, that makes me sound like a psychopath....
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> Thanks for everyone who has commented and gave me kudos! I never expected this story to be so popular...
> 
> Dothraki Translations:  
> Dothraqoyi : Blood warriors  
> Oho, Govak!: Be still, fucker!  
> Nakhi!:Stop!  
> Arakh: the curved blades the Dothraki warriors use  
> Vos!: No!  
> Vikovareras!: Stay!
> 
> High Valyrian translations:  
> Gienan (Not sure how accurate this is): Heal


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my lovelies!

 

Jorah helps Viserys to Khal Drogo's tent, Daenerys has woken as well, and is being helped by Rakharo and the rest of her handmaidens.

When they reach the tent, Mirri Maz Duur is tied up on her knees in front of Drogo, who is seating in his same chair at the centre of the tent, looking like he has never bled in his life. He looks like a king.

Daenerys goes to sit next to Drogo, being helped to her place by her handmaids. Drogo stood up and knelt in front of her seat, he took her hand and kiss her palm. “I'm sorry.  _**I should have let your brother help you when he asked me to, even though I don't trust him. I was confused when I woke up and didn't know what was going on, and now my son is dead.”** _

Daenerys had tears running down her face, she was looking down at Drogo, and a tear ran down his face.

Seats were brought out for Viserys and Jorah and they sat to the left of Drogo and Daenerys. Viserys was looking down at her hands, a tear fell from his eyes at the sight of strong, ruthless Drogo, kneeling to his wife, begging her for mercy, with tears in his eyes.

“ _ **Viserys Targaryen, thank you for what you did for me. I should have trusted you, but I was confused, and my son paid the price for my mistrust.”**_ Drogo was stood in front of Viserys now, looking down at him.

“ _ **I haven't done anything to earn your trust, I understand.”**_ Viserys whispered back.

Drogo went back to his seat, and took Daenerys's hand in his, and turned his eyes on Viserys.

“ _ **How is this possible? I thought you were a man?”**_ he asked at last.

“ _ **I am. But I am also a Targaryen.”**_ Viserys answered, keeping his eyes on his hands.

“ _ **There was always rumours that Targaryens were.. different. In more ways then being immune to fire.”**_ Jorah spoke up.

“I wont let you take my baby.” he says firmly, looking up at Drogo.

Drogo looks surprised, and then he laughs.

“ _ **You shall keep your child, and you shall have a place amongst my people if you promise to use your abilities for the good of the horde. If it is a boy, he shall be heir to the khalasar until Daenerys and I have an heir, or if we do not, he shall be it.”**_ He stands from his seat and kneels in front of Viserys. **_“Forgive me for the hurt I have caused you, and_** thank you _ **for what you have done for me.”**_

He grabbed one of Viserys's hands and placed a kiss on his knuckles.

* * *

 

Viserys finally had his own tent. He had a bath tub as well, which he was making the most out of. Currently, he was sitting in it with boiling water being poured in regularly. He had his eyes closed and was drifting off, so he didn't see or hear when Drogo came into the tent.

“ _ **Are you awake?”**_ Viserys startled, standing up in the water, shocked to see that Drogo was in his tent and he hadn't realised he wasn't alone.

“ _ **What do you want?”**_ he spat, covering himself with his hands, he got out of the tub, and pulled on the robe that was laid out on the table near tub.

“ _ **I was going to ask you if you wanted to help us decide what to do with the witch, since you are the one who figured her out, and we wouldn't listen.”**_ Drogo smiled.

Viserys looked over at his egg, and thought. Was it time? Did it feel like time? Was  _ he  _ ready?

“ _ **I have the perfect solution for her. Since she ended a life with her actions, she can help bring another life into this world”**_ he said, walking over to his egg and picking it up.

“ _ **So that's how you hatch a dragon egg, then? A sacrifice?”**_ Drogo asked, walking closer to Viserys. He looks at the egg closely.

“ _ **Sek,**_ Born from fire and blood. _Perzys anogar_.” 

“ _ **Very well, then. Do you want to do it tonight or tomorrow?”**_ Drogo is still staring at the egg. 

“ _ **Tonight. He is ready.”**_

Drogo reaches a hand out to touch the egg, and instead of feeling revolted, Viserys feels good. And he doesn't pull away when Drogo's hand touches the scaled egg.

* * *

 

They have set up a huge pier, stacked high with wood and dried grass that will burn quickly and resiliently, and Mirri Maz Duur is tied up at the top of the pier to a log that was standing up right. Viserys would wait for them to light the fire and then he will go in with his egg in his arms, and sit with it until it has hatched.

They wait a few more moments as Daenerys and Drogo arrive, Viserys is already there with Jorah. Daenerys is also carrying her eggs. She smiles when she sees Viserys looking over at her.

It seems everyone is ready tonight.

Drogo stand next to Viserys and Daenerys stands beside Jorah. Viserys is confused that they aren't standing together, but he doesn't ask any questions. Perhaps it wasn't intentional.

“ _ **Light it.”**_ Drogo orders the man standing near the pier with a torch.

They stand there watching it burn for a bit, until the witch's voice gets louder, she seems to either be praying or chanting a spell, and then both Viserys and Daenerys step towards the flames with their eggs in their arms, and then they sit in the flames, stroking their eggs and coaxing their babies out of their shells. They stroke and sing to them, while the witch screams above them.

* * *

 

The next morning, the fire has burnt out, and all that remains is the smoking charred husk or the pier, and the charred remains of Mirri Maz Duur.

Viserys stands, Daenerys standing with him, on his shoulder is the beautiful dragon that he has been waiting for all this time, he feels alive with this magnificent creature, this graceful beauty of silver and sapphire blue.

Drogo and Jorah approach them with robes, as their own clothes have been burnt off. Drogo walks towards him, while Jorah dresses Daenerys. Viserys doesn't understand exactly what's going on here, but he feels like he's missing something. Why hadn't Drogo gone to dress his wife? Why is he currently dressing Viserys when his wife is being dressed by another man?

“ _ **Have you named him?”**_ Drogo asks him, fixing the robe around his shoulders, and pulling it closed around his waist.

“ _Gelionys, **It means silver.”**_ he looks up at Drogo when his hand strays to his belly, his hand cups the swell there, Viserys has gotten bigger in the past five months and he hasn't even realised how big, as he has been trying to find it, but now that he doesn't have to worry, he notices that he has come almost to the end.

“ _ **It's a beautiful name.”**_ Drogo looks him straight in the eye as he says this, and a shiver runs down his spine at the look in his eyes. It's the look he usually sees directed at Daenerys.

When he looks over at Dany, he sees that she is not even watching them, all her attention is on Jorah Mormont, who has an arm around her waist, and is helping her to her tent. Her dragons are walking all over the both of them.

Gelionys is perched mostly on his shoulder, Drogo's other hand is stroking his head, and Gelionys is purring happily.

 

What is going on? 

* * *

 

They are moving again. The horde has been split, there are only about a hundred Khalasar left, the others having broken off from the main horde, claiming that they rest of them have been cursed for burning the witch, and dealing with her in general.

They are going towards the coast now, they are going to buy a ship that will get them across the narrow sea, so Daenerys can claim her throne.

 

Viserys isn't sure what is going on between Drogo and Dany, but they don't seem the same, maybe it's the effect losing a child can have on people, but they seem distant with each other.

Drogo spends his time guiding what's left of his Khalasar and staring at Viserys, which is disconcerting enough, but he also has the weirdest expression, with his eyes darting to Viserys' mid section often.

Viserys remembers what was said two months ago, when they found out about the baby, that he or she would be the heir to the the Khal, and he feared. Dany's child didn't survive, so that meant that Viserys' baby would be the heir, what if they tried to take it away? What would he do?

He shook these thoughts from his head, as he looked up noticing that they had stopped.

Looking to his left, he saw that Dany was being helped down from her horse, and he had a flash back to when they first joined the khalasar and she had to be helped of her horse all the time. It would seem the death of her son had affected her more than he thought.

He turned to also dismount, figuring they were stopping for the night, and was met with Drogo standing next to his horse to help him dismount.

“ _ **I don't require assistance.”**_ he said, continuing to dismount without Drogo's help.

“ _ **It is dangerous to be reckless while in such a condition.”**_ Drogo's hands went to his waist and helped him off the horse.

“ _ **I SAID I DIDN'T WANT YOUR HELP”**_ Viserys screamed, terror washing through him at the familiar feeling of those hands on his waist.

A look of anger crossed Drogo's face and Viserys flinched away when he raised his arm as if to strike him.

Above him he heard Gelionys's high pitched screech, and he looked up to see him flying toward Drogo with his claws ready to strike. Opening his mouth again, a short burst of flame left Gelionys's mouth. It didn't touch Drogo, but it was enough to make him back away and lower his arm.

Gelionys, seeing that the threat to his mother was gone, went back to perching on Viserys's shoulder.

“ _Kirimvose_ _”_ Viserys whispered, his hand going up to stroke Geliony's head.

Later that night, after food had been brought to him, and he was getting ready to turn in for the night, Daenerys came to his tent to see him.

He looked up from his bad of animal skins on the floor when he heard the sound of her footsteps come into his tent, the flaps moving aside to admit her.

“Sister.” he greeted her, his hands going to Gelionys's head, stroking his fingers on the scaled head curled up in his lap.

“How can I help you tonight?” he questioned.

She stood before him with her hands by her side, her three dragons all clinging to her in some way.

She looked like a true Dothraki, in her animal skin clothing, her hair braided like them, and dirt smudged on her face.

“I never thanked you for saving Drogo. And for trying to save Rhaego.” she began, sitting down in front of him on the bedding, her dragons climbing down and going over to Gelionys to investigate him curiously.

Gelionys raised his head and hissed at them, making them back away. Viserys noticed that he seemed bigger than them.

“That's not necessary. I will admit that my reasons for helping were quite selfish.” he looked back at her.

“Yes, but you still didn't have to help. And you never have in the past.”

“I have never helped you in the past?” he felt hurt, inexplicably. He knew she never had any idea of the things he had to do to keep her fed during the earlier days, when he sold everything he had just for a meal, and then let her have the majority of it, to keep her strong and alive, while he slowly starved. Didn't she ever wonder why she looked well fed and was tall, why his father and Rhaegar were tall he was so short? It was all for her!

“I have never done anything to help you?!” his tone had gone cold, and his eyes narrowed at her. He felt like striking her like he would have done in the old days, but he steeled himself against the temptation, he wasn't in the position to get away with something like that.

“I want you to stand up right now, turn around, and LEAVE!” he finished, panting at the anger clawing at his chest.

Gelionys uncurled from his lap, his hissing raising in volume, until he was screeching like he had done at Drogo. One of Daenerys's dragon's tried to take a swipe and him, and he roared it into submission. Daenerys and her dragons backed away.

“Khaleesi, perhaps you should leave.”

Jorah was stood in the entrance, his hand resting on his sword. Daenerys turned and left. Jorah continued his way into the tent, and took Daenerys's vacated place. Gelionys had curled back into his lap.

“What was that about?” Jorah asked.

“She is so naïve! She doesn't even know what I-” Viserys found himself choking on his words, tears filling his eyes.

“I gave everything I held dear for her, and I know the way I treated her didn't really say it, but I love her, she is my sister, she was meant as my bride and I loved her from the moment I knew of her existence, I sold anything and everything I could think of for her, so she would be alright, I kept her safe when I knew that she wouldn't be, I stood in front of her when eyes would pass us, always kept her in the shadows while I tried my hardest to shine and take the attention away from her, and she is so naïve!” he found that by the end of his speech, he was sobbing, he had no idea why he was even telling Jorah all this but he couldn't keep it inside any more.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and shrugged it off.

“Don't” was all he said, and Jorah backed away, and let him sob his heart out, Viserys curled up on his side, tears still running down his face, he felt so drained.

He heard someone else walk into the tent, and talk to Jorah. It sounded like Drogo.

What was going on?

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Viserys woke up with a pain in his back, that stretched down to his legs. He felt like his legs had turned to jelly. He tried to sit up but his back hurt too much, he groaned in pain, and tried to remain still, and think. How far along was he right now? How long had it been? He couldn't possibly be in labour could he?

“Viserys?” he looked up and saw that Jorah had entered the tent with Dany behind him.

“I think I'm in labour!” he said through gritted teeth, “but it's too soon!” he let out another loud groan.

“Actually, I think you're perfectly on schedule. It's been at least nine or more months since we were in Vaes Dothrak.”

Viserys let out a hiss, trying to think. He realised that it had in fact been nine months and two weeks since- That.

“Well, fuck.” he tried to breath through what he is now sure are contractions, but it hurt so much, he wasn't ready for this to happen, not now, when he wasn't even sure of his position among these people, when he knew how Drogo looked at him, the way he seemed to be contemplating his child.

“Fuck!” he screamed, the next contraction hitting him full force and forcing him to bend forward. Jorah and Dany were next to him helping him sit up properly, and stacking pillows behind his back.

“Not now, please.” he whispered to his rock-hard, rounded belly, but he knew that it was happening right then and there, whether he wanted it to or not, and it fucking hurt!

Just then Drogo walked into the tent, probably after hearing the scream, Rakharo behind him.

“ _ **What's going on here?”**_ he demanded, looking down at Viserys on the floor panting.

“GET HIM OUT OF HERE!” Viserys didn't want him anywhere near him while he was giving birth, he didn't want to see, hear or even smell him.

“No.” Drogo replied simply in westerosi, coming and sitting down next to him. “My son.” he pointed at Viserys's middle.

“ _Dori jevon,”_ Viserys panted, _“Ňuhon!”_ he finished with a scream, pushing as hard as he could. It felt he was pushing forever, and Viserys felt like he couldn't breath, he wanted this baby out of him so much, but he also wanted him to stay inside, where he could keep him safe and away from Drogo, who still hadn't left and Viserys wanted to cry, because _they were going to take his baby!_

“ _MUŇA!”_ with that last scream, he felt his baby exit his body, into the waiting hands of Drogo. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like torturing you lovelies too much, so here's a cliffhanger! who knows what could happen now! Muahahahahahahaha!
> 
> Anyway. Suggestions for baby boy names? Cause I have no clue...
> 
> Dothraki Translations:  
> Sek: Yes
> 
> High Valyrian Translations:   
> Perzys Anogar : Fire and Blood  
> Kirimvose: Thank You  
> Dori Jevon: Never Yours  
> Nuhon!: Mine!  
> Muna!: Mother!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long, but I still don't have a name for the baby, and that just put my work at a stand still, and   
> I had no inspiration whatsoever to write. Plus all the bullshit life throws at you when you're just sat there minding your own business.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and thank you all for your continued support despite all the crap I put you all though!

_Oh god, oh no!_ They were going to take him! They were- 

 

Drogo placed the baby in Viserys' arms.

 

Viserys looked up at him, the look he saw in his eyes confused him. “Why?” he asked.

“ _ **Because I know what it is like to lose a child, no one should have to experience that pain. He is your son, but remember that he is also my son. My Khalakka”**_ he continued stroking the baby's hair, who slept in Viserys' arms, peaceful and beautiful. Viserys closed his eyes as he felt them sting and fill with tears. He had been preparing himself for this moment from the day he knew he was pregnant, thinking he would have to fight for him, and yet here he is, being handed his son by the man who had raped him to put the baby inside him, the man he thought was just a cruel heathen.

“Thank you.” he felt himself starting to drift off, warm and reassured that his son wasn't going anywhere.

 

He woke up to his son's cries, but he wasn't in his arms. Looking around he found Daenerys sat at the end of the bed, his baby was on the bed on his back crying, and Dany was just sat there staring at him, with a blank look on her face.

“Dany?” he questioned, she didn't even look up from her place. Viserys struggled into a sitting position.

“Dany!” he said louder to get her attention, but she didn't even look up, it was like she was in a trance, Viserys started crawling towards her, his baby's cries were getting louder and more demanding. He reached him and picked him up gently, shushing him as he stared at Daenerys in confusion. “Why didn't you pick him up, Dany? He was crying!” he yelled at her, but she only looked over at him and then back to the place where the baby was, blank look still on her face.

Viserys finally calmed his baby down enough to get him to feed from his nipple, when Dany spoke.

“Rhaego should have cried.” was the only thing she said before getting up and leaving the tent.

Viserys stared after her, wishing there was something her could do for her, but he didn't know how he could help her. He knew that the only thing keeping her going was the throne. Viserys pulled his baby closer to his chest.

It wasn't until he had burped and changed his baby that he realized that Gelionys wasn't in the tent with him, he was just starting to panic when Drogo entered the tent with Gelionys perched on his shoulder. Drogo was throwing pieces of meat in the air in front of him, which he then roasted with a burst of flame and then gobbled up. Drogo was smiling up at him, and the sight struck Viserys in a way he didn't expect. This was the father of his child, but also the man who raped him, and Viserys felt conflicted about the warmth he felt now when he looked at him.

 

“ _ **You are awake.”**_ Drogo finally looked over at him, and seeing him sitting up with the baby hugged to his chest, he came closer, Gelionys still on his shoulder. ** _“how is he?”_** Drogo asked, raising his hand and stroking it across the baby's tiny head of silvery-blond hair. 

“ _ **Fine.”**_ Viserys was nervous about being alone with this man still; he was never sure of his intentions.

“ _ **Have you decided what to name him?”**_ Drogo asks, sitting on the bed next to Viserys.

Viserys flinched away from him, moving further away from him.

“ _ **Vos.”**_ the baby started fussing in his arms, Viserys turned around to feed the baby, trying to ignore the fact that Drogo was still in the tent with him, sat so close to him, while he was so vulnerable.

“ _ **But I know it wont be anything to do with you when I do decide what I want to name him.”**_ He couldn’t help but say, and as soon as he saw the look in Drogo's eyes, he regretted opening his mouth.

“ _ **I understand that you are worried for him; as any parent should be, but do not think I will let you keep my only son from me!”**_ Drogo barked, the look in his eyes was the one Viserys had seen _that_ night, he really hadn’t wanted to see it again.

“ _ **Give him to me, I wish to hold him”**_ Drogo demanded, his arms held out for the baby.

“ _ **Vos!”**_ Viserys hissed, a slight tremble going through him at the thought of giving his precious cargo to Drogo when he was looking at him like that again. The only thing he could think about was that night, and the pain.

 

He didn’t even see the hand coming, just felt his head snap to the side, and the pain in his cheek.

 

His hand went up to touch his cheek, the other tightening around the baby. Tears gathered in his eyes, and he looked down at the treasured little creature he had in his arms. 

 

Drogo pulled his arm back to backhand him again, and this time Viserys flinched away, but not fast enough and he tumbled off the bed he was on from the force of the hit. The baby wailed from being jostled during the fall and Viserys gasped at the fresh wave of pain in his other cheek and his back from hitting the floor.

 

The tears fell from his eyes, and he brought his hand up to wipe them away. Drogo was coming towards him from the other side of the bed and he scrambled to get away from him, his arms going to wrap around the baby tightly, hugging him to his chest.

“ _ **Vos, nakhi!”**_ Viserys yelled, his voice trembling. The baby was still screaming in his ear and he tried to shush him while still keeping him close, and backing himself further into the corner of the tent. 

Drogo wasnt listening though, he was still make his way to the terrified man huddling away from him, hunched over the baby in his arms.

“ _ **Give me my son!”**_ He growled, reaching out to grab Viserys' arm, trying to tug it away from the baby.

Despite his determination to keep his son close, Viserys was still weak from what he went through not too long ago, and his arms eventually gave in to the pulling on them, Drogo grabbed the baby from his arms, and held him away from Viserys.

The baby was still howling his upset at all the jerky movement.

“GIVE HIM BACK!” Viserys screamed, unable to work his brain in his terror to even form words in Dothraki any more, “PLEASE, GIVE HIM BACK!” Tears were streaming done his face, he was on his hands and knees, pulling at Drogo's trousers, begging for his child.

 

Drogo looked down at him with a frown on his face, and kicked him away so hard, the wind was knocked from his chest. He got back up still gasping, and stood up to face Drogo better. He was shaking from the sobs rattling his chest now, and reached his arms out for his son.

“I beg you, please give him back!” he chocked out through his tears, voice trembling. His hands went to Drogo's arms around his child, clawing at them to let his child go.

Drogo backhanded him again, and he fell to the floor with a cry of pain, his head having collided with the edge of the chest at the end of the bed.

This time he stayed there on the floor, weeping.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kinda short, but this is basically all I've done for this chapter, and trying to make it longer just isn't working. Sorry not.
> 
> Poor Viserys, every time he thinks things are getting better, i just fuck it all up for him. -Sigh-
> 
> Also, wonder what's up with Dany...
> 
> Also also, I want to be able to google translate Dothraki, is that too much to ask for?!
> 
> If there are any mistakes, please be darlings and point them out, cause I haven't proof read this little chapter here.. and I wont, because if I do, I know I wont be bothered to post it. 
> 
> I'm so sorry!
> 
> Khalakka: Prince  
> Vos: No  
> Nakhi: Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone wanna beta this for me?  
> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
